Usuário:Rafael U. H. S. U.
o/ Olá, ,220px|link= ' seja bem-vindo ao meu perfil! Deixe uma mensagem no meu mural se você precisar de ajuda, que lhe ajudarei no que puder. link=wall:Rafael U. H. S. U.|50px ' Administração right|300px|link= Oi, eu sou o Rafa, um dos antigos administradores desta wiki. Sou conhecido também da época que usava a conta Rafael Uchiha, mas só os mais antigos mesmo irão lembrar. Ah, por favor, não desrespeitem as regras e, se tiverem alguma dúvida, falem comigo ou com algum dos nossos outros administradores. :Apesar de todos não começarmos muito bem, alguns usuários não gostam de procurar ajuda direta com os administradores. Se este for seu caso, veja nossa '''Navegação de Políticas e Regras: * Começando a Editar - Importantíssimo para quem está começando a editar * Políticas Gerais * Políticas dos Nomes * Políticas de Imagens * Política de Fórum * Políticas do Chat Sobre mim Predecessor |Afiliação = Atual Original Anterior |Classificação = Ninja Médico |Rank Ninja = Anbu |Kekkei Mōra = Rinnegan Não-natural Não-natural |Kekkei Tōta = Não-natural |Kekkei Genkai = Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno Rinnegan Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural Não-natural |Aprimoramento = Liberação de Chama |Chakra = Afinidade |Características = |Desafetos = Kyle Jonathan Uchiha Kushimaru Diabrete Vitoria Correia |Hobbies = Editar, Malhar, Ler, Desenhar, Asistir & Comer |Animes Favoritos = Naruto & Naruto Shippūden Death Note Dragon Ball Z Pokémon Papa Kiss in the Dark Avatar: A Lenda de Aang & Avatar: A Lenda de Korra |Jogos Favoritos = Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact Crash Bash Goof Troop Dragon Age Origins The Legend of Korra God of War God of War II God of War III God of War: Ascension LegoTodos Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks & outrosExplicação}} center|150px|link= ||width = }} center|450px|link= Personagens Favoritos ITachi_na_ANBU.PNG|link=Itachi Uchiha Kiba.PNG|link=Kiba Inuzuka Shikamaru_diz_que_não_vai_errar_a_ordem_do_ataque.PNG|link=Shikamaru Nara Kakashi_Anbu_(Rafael_Uchiha).PNG|link=Kakashi Hatake Minato_Namikaze.PNG|link=Minato Namikaze Times e Duplas Akatsuki.png|link=Akatsuki Time_Samui_(2).PNG|link=Time Samui Irmãos_da_Areia.png|link=Irmãos da Areia O_trio_Ino-Shika-Cho_parte_para_cima.png|link=Ino–Shika–Chō Time_8.PNG|link=Time Kurenai Transformações da Natureza Símbolo_Futon.svg|link=Liberação de Vento Símbolo_Suiton.svg|link=Liberação de Água Símbolo_Doton.svg|link=Liberação de Terra Símbolo_Katon.svg|link=Liberação de Fogo Símbolo_Raiton.svg|link=Liberação de Relâmpago Símbolo_Mokuton.svg|link=Liberação de Madeira Símbolo_Hyoton.svg|link=Liberação de Gelo Símbolo_Ranton.svg|link=Liberação de Tempestade Símbolo_Yoton.svg|link=Liberação de Lava Símbolo_Jiton.svg|link=Liberação de Magnetismo Símbolo_Shoton.svg|link=Liberação de Cristal Símbolo_Bakuton.svg|link=Liberação de Explosão Símbolo_Shakuton.svg|link=Liberação de Calor Símbolo_Futton.svg|link=Liberação de Fervura Símbolo_Kōton.svg|link=Liberação de Aço Símbolo_Jinton_(velocidade).svg|link=Liberação de Velocidade Símbolo_Meiton.svg|link=Liberação de Escuridão Símbolo_Jinton.svg|link=Liberação de Poeira Símbolo_Inton.svg|link=Liberação de Yin Símbolo_Yang.svg|link=Liberação de Yang Símbolo_Yin-Yang.svg|link=Liberação de Yin–Yang Dōjutsu Símbolo_Sharingan.svg|link=Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Madara.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Izuna.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Shisui.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Itachi.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Kakashi.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Sasuke.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Indra.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Rai.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Baru.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Naori.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Naka.svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Símbolo_MS_Madara_(eterno).svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno Símbolo_MS_Sasuke_(eterno).svg|link=Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno Símbolo_Rinnegan.svg|link=Rinnegan Símbolo_Byakugan.svg|link=Byakugan Símbolo_Tenseigan.svg|link=Tenseigan Símbolo_Olho_da_Sacerdotisa.svg|link=Dōjutsu de Shion Clãs Símbolo_Clã_Uchiha.svg|link=Clã Uchiha Símbolo_Clã_Hyuga.svg|link=Clã Hyūga Símbolo_velho_do_Clã_Hyuga.svg|link=Clã Hyūga Símbolo_Uzushiogakure.svg|link=Clã Uzumaki Símbolo_Clã_Senju.svg|link=Clã Senju Símbolo_do_Clã_Ōtsutsuki.svg|link=Clã Ōtsutsuki Símbolo_Clã_Inuzuka.svg|link=Clã Inuzuka Símbolo_Clã_Sarutobi.svg|link=Clã Sarutobi Símbolo_Clã_Hozuki.svg|link=Clã Hōzuki Símbolo_Clã_Nara.svg|link=Clã Nara Símbolo_velho_do_Clã_Nara.svg|link=Clã Nara Símbolo_Clã_Yamanaka.svg|link=Clã Yamanaka Símbolo_velho_do_Clã_Yamanaka.svg|link=Clã Yamanaka Símbolo_Clã_Akimichi.svg|link=Clã Akimichi Símbolo_velho_do_Clã_Akimichi.svg|link=Clã Akimichi Símbolo_Clã_Kaguya.svg|link=Clã Kaguya Símbolo_Clã_Yotsuki.svg|link=Clã Yotsuki Símbolo_Clã_Fuma.svg|link=Clã Fūma Símbolo_Clã_Yuki.svg|link=Clã Yuki Símbolo_Clã_Aburame.svg|link=Clã Aburame Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_6.svg|link=Clã Hagoromo Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_7.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_8.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_2.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_3.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_5.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_4.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_1.svg|link= Símbolo_Clã_Desconhecido_9.svg|link= Família_Wasabi.svg|link=Família Wasabi Símbolo_Kurama.svg|link=Clã Kurama Símbolo_Tsuchigumo.svg|link=Clã Tsuchigumo Símbolo_Clã_Kohaku.svg|link=Clã Kohaku Símbolo_Clã_Shiin.svg|link=Clã Shiin Símbolo_do_Clã_Shirogane.svg|link=Clã Shirogane Símbolo_Tenro.svg|link=Clã Tenro Símbolo_Clã_Kamizuru.svg|link=Clã Kamizuru Símbolo_Clã_Fūma_(anime).svg|link=Clã Fūma (País do Som) Símbolo_Clã_Kedōin.svg|link=Clã Kedōin Vilas Símbolo_Kirigakure.svg|link=Kirigakure Símbolo_Konohagakure.svg|link=Konohagakure Símbolo_Sunagakure.svg|link=Sunagakure Símbolo_Kumogakure.svg|link=Kumogakure Símbolo_Iwagakure.svg|link=Iwagakure Símbolo_Uzushiogakure.svg|link=Uzushiogakure Símbolo_Amegakure.svg|link=Amegakure Símbolo_Takigakure.svg|link=Takigakure Símbolo_Otogakure.svg|link=Otogakure Símbolo_Kusagakure.svg|link=Kusagakure Símbolo_Yugakure.svg|link=Yuagkure Símbolo_Hoshigakure.svg|link=Hoshigakure Símbolo_Vila_Nadeshiko.svg|link=Vila Nadeshiko Símbolo_Vila_Takumi.svg|link=Vila Takumi Símbolo_Shimogakure.svg|link=Shimogakure Símbolo_Ishigakure.svg|link=Ishigakure Símbolo_Yamagakure.svg|link=Yamagakure Símbolo_Moyanin.svg|link=Moyagakure Símbolo_Vila_Jomae.svg|link=Vila Jōmae Símbolo_Yukigakure.svg|link=Yukigakure Símbolo_Getsugakure.svg|link=Getsugakure Símbolo_Yumegakure.svg|link=Yumegakure Símbolo_Vila_Desconhecida.svg|link= Símbolo_Sapo.svg|link=Monte Myōboku Símbolo_Caverna_Ryūchi.svg|link=Caverna Ryūchi Países Símbolo_País_do_Fogo.svg|link=País do Fogo Símbolo_País_da_Água.svg|link=País da Água Símbolo_País_da_Terra.svg|link=País da Terra Símbolo_País_do_Relâmpago.svg|link=País do Relâmpago Símbolo_País_do_Vento.svg|link=País do Vento Símbolo_País_da_Geada.svg|link=País da Geada Símbolo_País_das_Fontes_Termais.svg|link=País das Fontes Termais Símbolo_País_do_Céu.svg|link=País do Céu Símbolo_País_dos_Redemoinhos.svg|link=País dos Redemoinhos Símbolo_País_do_Som.svg|link=País do Som Símbolo_País_do_Ferro.svg|link=País do Ferro Símbolo_País_das_Ondas.svg|link=País das Ondas Símbolo_País_da_Neve.svg|link=País da Neve Símbolo_País_da_Lua.svg|link=País da Lua Símbolo_País_dos_Demônios.svg|link=País dos Demônios Símbolo_País_do_Mar.svg|link=País do Mar Símbolo_País_do_Chá.svg|link=País do Chá Símbolo_País_dos_Pássaros.svg|link=País dos Pássaros Símbolo_País_da_Presa.svg|link=País das Presas Símbolo_País_das_Garras.svg|link=País das Garras Símbolo_País_das_Montanhas.svg|link=País das Montanhas Símbolo_País_da_Madeira.svg|link=País da Madeira Símbolo_País_das_Florestas.svg|link=País das Florestas Símbolo_País_do_Macarrão.svg|link=País do Macarrão Homenagens :Gostaria aqui, através desses avatares que eu criei, expressar minhas homenagens a cada administrador e usuário que fizeram parte da minha vida, cada um de sua forma. Obs.: Cada avatar criado é com base do que eu imagino cada um no mundo shinobi, não no real. Obs.²: Como sei como alguns são fisicamente na vida real e seus gostos sobre personagens, isso acabou me influenciando nas características de cada um. Raf-Uchiha_(Avatar-Rafa).png| '''Raf-Uchiha |link=Usuário:Raf-Uchiha Marye-chan_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Marye-chan |link=Usuário:Marye-chan JoaoKrauss_(Avatar-Rafa).png| JoaoKrauss |link=Usuário:JoaoKrauss KekkeiMuoKage_(Avatar-Rafa).png| KekkeiMuoKage |link=Usuário:KekkeiMuoKage JohnFeuer_(Avatar-Rafa).png| JohnFeuer |link=Usuário:JohnFeuer Entondark_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Entondark |link=Usuário:Entondark Rubião_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Rubião |link=Usuário:Rubião Samemaru_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Samemaru |link=Usuário:Samemaru David-kun_(Avatar-Rafa).png| David-kun |link=Usuário:David-kun Rikudou_Naruto_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Rikudou Naruto |link=Usuário:Rikudou Naruto Saiken_Uzumaki_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Saiken Uzumaki |link=Usuário:Saiken Uzumaki Rafael_Uchiha_(Avatar).png| Rafael Uchiha Murilo_laet_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Murilo laet |link=Usuário:Murilo laet Hozuki_Killer_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Hozuki Killer |link=Usuário:Hozuki Killer PlacidoNB_(Avatar-Rafa).png| PlacidoNB |link=Usuário:PlacidoNB Shodai_Tsuchi_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Shodai Tsuchi |link=Usuário:Shodai Tsuchi Alice_Morato_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Alice Morato |link=Usuário:Alice Morato Uchiha_Asau_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Uchiha Asau |link=Usuário:Uchiha Asau João_Gabriel_(Avatar-Rafa).png| João Gabriel |link=Usuário:João Gabriel Rachin_Killer_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Rachin Killer |link=Usuário:Rachin Killer Syaoran_Uchiha_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Syaoran Uchiha |link=Usuário:Syaoran Uchiha Lukas_Pessoa_Dantas_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Lukas Pessoa Dantas |link=Usuário:Lukas Pessoa Dantas Fwy_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Fwy |link=Usuário:Fwy DHSC_(Avatar-Rafa).png| DHSC |link=Usuário:DHSC Emilly_gaby_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Emilly gaby |link=Usuário:Emilly gaby BlackZetsu_(Avatar-Rafa).png| BlackZetsu |link=Usuário:BlackZetsu Goku9_(Avatar-Rafa).png| Goku9 |link=Usuário:Goku9 Chibis :Como nas homenagens acima, criei estes chibis inspirados em alguns usuários, já que o outro site foi desativado. Obs.: Cada avatar criado é com base do que eu imagino cada um no mundo shinobi, não no real. Obs.²: Como sei como alguns são fisicamente na vida real e seus gostos sobre personagens, isso acabou me influenciando nas características de cada um. Alice_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Amora |link=Usuário:Alice Morato Beca_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Beca |link=Usuário:Rebeca Biazzi Black_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Black |link=Usuário:BlackZetsu David-kun_(Perfil-Rafa).png| David-kun |link=Usuário:David-kun DHSC_(Perfil-Rafa).png| DH |link=Usuário:DHSC Emi_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Emi |link=Usuário:Emilly gaby Enton_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Enton |link=Usuário:Entondark Fwy_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Fer |link=Usuário:Fwy João_G._(Perfil-Rafa).png| João G. |link=Usuário:João Gabriel Jú_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Jú |link=Usuário:Jú2754 KekkeiMuoKage_(Perfil-Rafa).png| KekkeiMuoKage |link=Usuário:KekkeiMuoKage Krauss_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Krauss |link=Usuário:JoaoKrauss Lukas_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Lukas |link=Usuário:Lukas Pessoa Dantas Marye_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Marye |link=Usuário:Marye-chan Nay_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Nay |link=Usuário:*Nayomi Rik_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Rik |link=Usuário:Noctis Uchiha Same_(Perfil-Rafa).png| Same |link=Usuário:Samemaru